


From the ruins, Into your arms

by chamomilebuttons



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebuttons/pseuds/chamomilebuttons
Summary: A one-shot prequel to a fic that I'm probably never going to make but we'll see.Chariot and Croix are the best Witches that the world has ever seen and they've come at the best time, the Desolation has slowly been growing stronger and stronger. With 6 of the 7 Words unlocked Chariot and Croix are unbeatable until one fateful day.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	From the ruins, Into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit short. I'll try and make the chapters long from now on. Have fun!

Something was very wrong, the Desolation they had been called in to fight was much bigger than expected and just wasn’t going to go down. Chariot knew that even with all of the Shiny Rod’s current power they would be unable to take down the Desolation without help, or the seventh word. 

“We’re going in,” Chariot called into their headset before cutting off their connection to the Launch Bay for good, “Send backup if, no, when you can.” Croix’s head whipped around to look at Chariot’s face, a hardened look settling into her features. 

“Croix, you have to be crazy, we can’t fight this thing on our own.” Croix hissed as the Desolation slowly grew larger, but whether that was because the Shiny Rod was getting closer or the Desolation was expanding, Chariot didn’t know. 

“Well, we could if we had the seventh word.” Chariot heard Croix grumble to herself, “Okay then, eyes on the prize, Chariot. We can’t afford to slip up today.” Chariot looked back at the Desolation in front of them and saw that it was expanding, absorbing the smaller Desolation around it to grow. Chariot reached up and flicked a couple switches, activating the Shiny Rod’s cannons, in preparation for the fight they were about to get into. 

“We’re going to have to strike hard and fast if we’re going to do this without backup “ Croix said as they dodged a couple of Desolation projectiles shaped like crows. Chariot nodded, finding the familiar warmth in her chest signifying the Shiny Rod’s connection to her body. Focusing on amplifying the magical connection between the two pilots and the Shiny Rod, Chariot and Croix didn’t speak for a second, knocking out a few smaller Desolation that hadn’t been absorbed by the larger Desolation. 

“Sybilladura Lelladybura!” The two pilots of the Shiny Rod called out when the energy reached its peak and the Shiny Rod hurtled forward towards the large Desolation, a stream of magical energy propelling out of the back. As the Desolation grew larger, Chariot pulled up to avoid a swing from the Desolations arm and Croix fired a couple shots at the arm of the Desolation, watching as the arm blew apart. 

But there was no time for celebration as almost immediately the arm flew back together, the cube like pieces of the arm knitting itself back together until it was like it had never been hit in the first place.

“Larger, stronger, and regenerating. What’s next today? Sword arms?” Croix scoffed under her breath as Chariot made them swerve to avoid a smaller Desolation, dipping close to the ground. The ruins of houses from past Desolation attacks made great cover from the swinging arm of the large Desolation above them.

“Croix, I swear to everything that is holy, if you just jinxed us I’ll drag you into the depths of hell myself.” Chariot hissed out as they just narrowly avoided getting hit by the arm. Pulling up into a spiral, Chariot maneuvered the Shiny Rod into position while Croix got ready to fire on the back of the large Desolation, having taken out all of the non-absorbed smaller Desolations on their way. 

“Mayenab Dysheebudo” They called in unison as a flurry of energy bolts flew out of the Shiny Rod’s cannons, hitting the larger Desolation in the back, making indentations in its body that didn’t seem to be healing. But Chariot and Croix didn’t stick around to see more, ducking and maneuvering out of the way of the large Desolation’s arm which was turning around, more slowly than smaller ones because of its big size, looking for the thing that attacked it. 

Taking refuge in what appeared to be a library or a large home before the attack, the two pilots took a second to catch their breath and devise a plan.

“Rushing in and doing damage doesn’t seem to work but there’s a possibility we can out maneuver it and stall for time until backup comes to distract it while we attack.” Croix explained, light purple hair falling out of place from the intense flying they had been doing only a minute before. 

“Sounds like a plan. We just gotta believe in ourselves to hold out.” Chariot smiled for the first time in what felt like a while but in reality it was the first time since they started for the Desolation. Croix smiled back and opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything, they heard the tell tale roar of the Desolation come closer and become louder, as if it was right above them. Chariot’s eyes widened and she quickly got the Shiny Rod out from the ruins just in time before the Desolation’s arm came crashing down on the ruin they had been hiding in.

“I have to tell you something.” Croix barely got out as they engaged in a pseudo-battle of sorts with the Desolation. Chariot baiting the Desolation to swing at them, getting the Shiny Rod out of the way just in time and Croix firing at the arm in the place they had just been. 

“Now's not really the time,” Chariot grit out as they got out of the way just in time, the Desolation’s arm just missing the Shiny Rod and hitting a ruined house instead, completely pulverizing it and sending chunks of wood and stone flying up at the Shiny Rod, “Unless it’s related to this fight, tell me after.”

Croix sighed but didn’t push further, seeing how much this fight was taking out of her normally very happy and confident co-pilot. Instead Croix focused harder, trying to hit vital points on the arm, hoping that it wouldn’t regenerate but it did each time. Suddenly, Chariot gasped, seeing something that neither of them had noticed before.

“Croix! I think that the arm is getting smaller each time we hit it. If we hit it enough we might be able to shrink the Desolation and beat it!” Both Chariot and Croix’s mood lifted, seeing a light at the end of the long tunnel they were in. 

They changed focus to hit the arm as much as they could before moving away from the arm rather than getting a few hits in and then immediately moving away to avoid getting hit. 

It seemed to work, the Desolation slowly shrinking, pass by pass. Each time they saw the Desolation shrink their mood lifted, until it had become the size of a regular Desolation. The fight seemed to have turned to Chariot and Croix’s favor. 

Then disaster struck. The Desolation began to change shape, splitting into cubes and morphing into a vaguely sword-shaped object. It was sharp on one end and blunt on the other, like the blade and hilt of a sword.

Chariot groaned, of all the things Croix said today that could’ve become true, the sword Desolation was at the bottom of the list.  
“If we get out of this Croix,” Chariot left the threat hanging in the air, both knowing that Chariot wouldn’t do anything to harm Croix. Croix was her better half, the person she spent the most time with. Croix was the only person Chariot dropped her persona for, trusting Croix enough to not be confident and happy all the time around her. Croix is the only person to have seen Chariot at her very worst, and one of the people Chariot feels safe enough around to be sarcastic and snarky.

“Duly noted.” Croix replied, trying to hit the flashing button on the ceiling of the cockpit signaling that someone from the Launch Bay was trying to reach them as Chariot swerved out of the way of the sword Desolation. Croix hit the button as the Desolation got a lucky hit, the hilt of the blade wacking into the back of the Shiny Rod, jolting it forward. 

“Backup is on its way, ETA 2 minutes.” Came from the headset as it crackled to life.

“Roger that, we can handle the situation until help arrives.” Chariot called into the microphone before motioning for Croix to turn it off. Croix switched off the headset and turned to Chariot.

“2 minutes. Huh, we can do that.” Croix grinned at Chariot.

“Yeah we can. Eyes on the road Croix.” Chariot teased, her nose crinkling in amusement. The cockpit once again fell into a silence but this time the silence wasn’t born of melancholy but of triumph. 

They were fine. The time limit their Captain had given them was quickly approaching when everything changed. Chariot was spiraling up to avoid a slice from the blade when the Desolation grew faster. It started to tear into the Shiny Rod faster than the Shiny Rod could fly away. Chariot’s heart froze in her chest, knowing that there was no way out of this, the sword was cutting faster than they could fly and going down would only accelerate the problem.

Time seemed to freeze, they could hear the sound of rapidly approaching ships but they both knew they wouldn’t come in time. Then Croix had an idea, but she knew it would only save one of them, and she didn’t care.

“Chariot” Croix gasped out, turning to look at her co-pilot, “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this after but I have to tell you.” Then she hit the separate button, splitting the cockpit in half.

“I love you,” Croix said as she felt the blade coming closer and closer to her part of the cockpit. Chariot opened her mouth to say something, anything to her best friend, the person that she loved more than anything in the world but was afraid to say anything, but was cut off by Croix’s next words.

“Lyonne.” Then Chariot’s part of the cockpit became encased in a golden shield of magical energy. Chariot could only watch in horror as the Desolation’s blade severed the part of the ship keeping Chariot and Croix’s side together and Chariot began to fall. Not knowing what was happening with Croix, Chariot yanked fruitlessly at her seatbelt trying anything to get out, to help Croix but it was futile.

With the ground rushing at her and the seatbelt staying stubbornly in it’s spot, Chariot lost consciousness and everything turned to black as the reinforcements reached their destination.


End file.
